1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise mechanism, and more particularly to an exercise mechanism having multiple functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of exercise mechanisms have been developed and widely used, for example, as shown in FIG. 11, illustrated is an exercise mechanism for training the lower group of muscles, and the exercise mechanisms as shown in FIGS. 12 to 15 are provided for training the upper group of muscles. However, each of the exercise mechanisms can be provided for doing only one type of exercise.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional exercise mechanisms.